


【朱白】蛇兔一窝（R18）

by as_long_as_he_loves_he



Category: Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_long_as_he_loves_he/pseuds/as_long_as_he_loves_he
Summary: 起这个名字顾名思义，就是蛇跟兔子干了个爽还生了一窝的故事，没啥剧情，预警有双龙/双性/孕期/产乳等出没……大家自行避雷吧……





	1. 前情（清水车头）

“你不能再跟着我了……”

这已经是朱一龙第一百次揉着眉心向白宇说出这句话了。可白宇恍若未闻，依旧倔强地缀在他身边，像一条怎么也甩不掉的小尾巴。

要说这条尾巴，还真是朱一龙自己招惹上的，怪不得旁人。谁让他那天上山采药偏偏遇上了一群猎狗追捕一只白兔，遇上也就罢了，他偏偏又看着那白兔身上血迹斑斑的实在可怜，急忙化出原形吓退了恶犬，救下了这只奄奄一息的小东西，救完也就罢了，他偏偏还要带兔子回家养伤。

“你别怕，我不会伤害你。”朱一龙变回人形，小心翼翼地抱起趴在地上伤痕累累的白兔。小兔子窝进他怀里，露出来的一双黑溜溜的眼睛直盯着他瞧。朱一龙见状担心小兔子害怕，冲着那双眼睛安抚地一笑，笑里的温柔像能拂开十里的桃花。

朱一龙第一次见纯白的兔子，他不知道，普通白兔的眸子，怎么可能是黑色的呢？

他更不知道，怀里的小兔妖此刻的内心活动是：妈妈啊他好好看！这辈子，就是他了！

所以，直到三个月后，白宇的伤彻底痊愈了化回人形，朱一龙这才知道自己给自己惹了多大的麻烦。

朱一龙的妖生一直平平顺顺鲜有波澜，还是头一回遇到这么棘手的情况，他颇有些不知所措，急于把这个麻烦解决掉。

这当然不是因为他不喜欢白宇，实际上，经过三个月的朝夕相处，他早就习惯了这个黏人会撒娇的白团子的陪伴，真要说分开他也舍不得的呀，只是，只是——

“我是蛇妖啊！”

“我知道！我从一开始就知道！”

也对，自己当初化形救兔的时候也没捂着人家眼睛不是，朱一龙悻悻然摸摸鼻尖。

“可……可你是兔妖！”

“那又怎么样！”白宇直直看进朱一龙的眼睛，看得朱一龙几分心慌。

“所以……所以你不能再跟着我了！”

“你又来这句？我不明白，蛇妖兔妖为什么就不能在一起！”白宇半点不让，往前迈了一大步。

朱一龙被他的目光盯得退无可退，一双拳头紧了又紧，终于一句话脱口而出：“因为……因为大家都害怕蛇！你也应该害怕我！”

白宇愣了一下，一时沉默。朱一龙垂下羽睫，掩去眸中翻涌的情绪。

几百年了，没有遇到一个例外，所有动物看到他的原形都会躲得远远的。本来么，最强的蛇妖，就应当是孤独的。一个妖吹山风，一个妖看夕阳，也没什么不好的。以后没了小兔子，没了小兔子……

没了小兔子，自己又会是什么样呢。

朱一龙心中忽地一片惶然。他这才发现，这只小兔子仅仅用了三个月，就融进了他的生命，已然成了他不可替代的一部分。少了白宇，那些无尽的空寂山路，清冷的月光，捂不热的被子，突然就变得难以忍受起来。他好似被那孤独冻到了一般，浑身微微发颤，一句“别走”的乞求冲到喉头，又被他憋进眼睛里去，生生憋红了一双眼眶。

“唉……我的龙哥……”白宇咂摸出那句话里面的苦涩，总算明白朱一龙的躲闪到底是为了什么，叹息里颇有些恨铁不成钢的意味。他双手拉过朱一龙攥得死紧的一只拳头，耐心地一根手指一根手指去掰：“龙哥啊，你说你什么都好，就是整天想太多。你说，你哪只眼睛看见我怕你了？嗯？龙哥你看着我，看着我呀。”白宇低下头，去找那双不敢抬起来的红眼眶，“龙哥，我不但不怕你，我还喜欢你，想永远不和你分开！哎呀乖啦，拳头自己松开，你握这么紧我掰不开啦～”

白宇自己都没意识到，他现在的语气和朱一龙给他上药时的轻柔诱哄如出一辙。朱一龙放松下来的手掌不禁按上胸口，冷血动物从未感受过的狂乱心跳让他方寸大乱，他险些要放任自己没入幸福的温泉。但是还不行，他的小兔子根本没明白，他不知道一只兔子留在一条蛇身边究竟有多危险……

朱一龙选择负隅顽抗。他猛地挣开拉着自己的白宇，做出一个蛇类示威的表情，雪白的尖牙露出来寒光凛凛，企图吓退食物链下一级的兔子。虽然通红的眼圈不太配合，但整体看上去还是蛮凶的，嘶哈！

谁知白宇非但没有表现出预期中害怕的神情，还不闪不避地盯着龙哥看了好一会儿，黑溜溜的眼睛硬是把朱一龙的脸蛋儿看得红扑扑，这才又叹了一口气：“唉……龙哥啊……”

“……嗯？”朱一龙勉力维持着自己的凶巴巴。

“你知不知道你每次做出这个表情，我都会回忆起初见时你从天而降的帅气，我就……唉……我就特别想亲你一口……”

“怎么办呀？”白宇一副苦恼的神情，直往朱一龙跟前凑。朱一龙一路从脖子红到了耳根，慌张得都忘记要凶了，赶忙结结巴巴地说：“你……你别过来了！”

“怎么？”白宇挑眉，今天蛇怕了兔子不成？

“你……你一靠近我，我……我就特别想……想……”

“想什么呀？”

“想……想吃了你……”

朱一龙觉得丢脸极了，都这么大的妖了，还控制不住自己的动物本能。可他真的没办法：原来的白兔小小一团，可爱极了，但自从白兔变成了白宇，那份可爱在他眼里竟然紧跟着变成了可口……这转变把他自己都吓了一跳，所以白宇必须马上离开，马上……

“对……对不起，我也不知道是为什么……你快走……我……”

“我知道是为什么～”白宇眨眨眼睛，红润的嘴唇勾起一个狡黠的弧度，身体凑得更近了。朱一龙一呼一吸间顿时充满了那种让他兽血沸腾的味道，他像是被魇住了，移不开步子，更移不开目光。

擂鼓般的心跳声中，有什么湿软的东西勾过了他的唇。

“哥哥，来吃掉我呀……”


	2. 初夜吃兔兔（第一节车厢）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大蛇把小兔吃干抹净啦！

“哈……哈……”  
小木屋里的卧房里，两具身体正胡乱地拥在一处，山林的夜万籁俱寂，床笫间只听得越来越急促的喘息交织，分不清彼此。  
两妖身上的衣服早被白宇心机地变得无影无踪，可朱一龙还是只知道逮住他的嘴巴乱啃，蛇族细长的舌头撬开他的牙关长驱直入，纠缠上他的小舌咂吮不休，像是尝到了什么顶美味的糖果，恨不得能一口吞进肚里去。  
“小白……小白……你好甜……”  
朱一龙近乎痴迷地在白宇唇舌间呢喃着，他把他搂得那样紧，白宇能清晰地感觉到两根沉甸甸的大家伙摩擦过他挺翘的性器，毫无章法地戳上他的小腹，戳得他腹内一阵强似一阵的火热难耐。偏偏朱一龙专心得要命，嘴里吮吻得啧啧有声，好似能就这么亲上一辈子。白宇被亲得气都快喘不上来，手脚直发软。  
“我该不会成为第一个被亲到射的兔妖吧？”白宇晕晕乎乎地想，“虽然是很舒服，可是里面也好想要啊……”他努力回忆着小时候被教育过的兔族繁衍之道，“这时候，该……该怎么办来着？……啊，好像是应该……”  
他软绵绵的手推上朱一龙硬邦邦的胸肌，“龙哥……哥哥……”  
“……嗯？”推了好半天朱一龙才舍得放开他，两唇间扯出依依不舍的银丝，朱一龙意犹未尽地舔舔嘴角，“怎么了小白？”  
咫尺之间是朱一龙微微泛红的脸，一双桃花眼中的脉脉情意多得像要溢出来，看得白宇简直要被这赤裸裸的目光烫到，又舍不得移开对视的眼睛。他艰难地咽了口口水，小声说道：“哥哥，你这样才不算吃了我呢……”  
“……那？”  
白宇鼓鼓勇气：“我……我教你……”

蛇的身体构造跟兔子可大不一样，纵使之前课上画本翻得再熟，白宇从锁骨一路亲下来到面对着两根性器时也犯了难——实在太大了！两根并在一起的可怕体积对于三瓣嘴变成的小巧嘴巴而言着实是不可能完成的任务，他只好先含了一根，嘴里吞吐着，手中又抚上另一根上下撸动起来。  
朱一龙简直忘了怎么呼吸。白宇被亲到红肿的嘴唇包裹着自己紫涨的欲望，这视觉冲击本身就足以让他硬得发疼，更何况小白的嘴里是那么热那么软……真是要命……朱一龙被快感激得双眼猩红一片，他想揪住白宇的头发，在他的嘴里拼命抽插，直插到他的喉咙口，他想疯狂乱顶，把白宇的脸颊顶出自己的形状，他还想……  
不行不行！朱一龙阖了眼，暗骂自己禽兽，小白是那么可爱的一只小兔子，自己竟然想这么粗暴地对待他，几百年的修为都喂蛇去了吗？！  
白宇只觉得嘴里的性器一跳一跳地一连粗了好几圈，他几乎要含不过来，包不住的口水顺着茎身直往下流，把整个性器涂得晶亮一片，另一根性器顶上也开始溢出点点黏液，打湿了他的手心。可自己两颊都吸酸了，手也抚累了，怎么哥哥咬着嘴唇一点动作都没有呢？天啊，他连眼睛都闭上了！看都不想看我一眼吗？  
白宇着急起来：这和说好的不一样啊？书上不是说就算是本来没性致的，这样之后都会主动要求交媾吗？我都湿的这么厉害了，我这么想要哥哥，哥哥都不想要我吗？  
心里忽然涌起一阵委屈，小嘴巴也不高兴含着哥哥的大家伙了，白宇伸出两手攀上朱一龙的脖子，带着哭腔唤：“哥哥你看着我呀！”  
朱一龙一听声音不对，赶紧睁开眼睛，来不及掩饰自己嗓音的喑哑：“怎么了宝宝，怎么哭了？”  
白宇委屈得跟什么似的：“哥哥我告诉你一个秘密，你能不能别不理我啊？……”  
不明所以的朱一龙心疼得要命，只会懵懵地点头了。于是他看到红着眼圈的小兔子转过身去，朝着他乖乖地撅起小屁股，敞开的双腿间赫然是一朵娇滴滴的花穴，外面的花唇粉嫩嫩的，往里看去若隐若现的穴肉却是充着血的深红，穴口正有滑腻的情液缓缓流出，漫过穴口的花蒂直挂到白嫩的大腿根部，极致淫靡。  
朱一龙瞬间石化在当场，他的眼睛盯着眼前的春光无限，但实则大脑一片空白，完全不知道要作何反应。白宇看他哥还是没动静，咬咬牙变出一双兔耳一团兔尾巴，向后靠进他哥怀里。  
“我们白兔一族没有雌兔，只靠少数的双性兔子繁衍后代，”他牵着朱一龙僵硬的手去摸自己的花穴，“我从小就被教导要怎么壮大族群，可那些排着队要肏我的兔子我一个都不喜欢，我就逃出来了，然后就遇上了你……哥哥，我喜欢你，我……啊……”  
白宇突然感到朱一龙揉着自己花蒂的力道加大了，尖锐的快感让他惊喘一声，心里又不由得浮起小小的得意，就开始拿自己的长耳朵贴上他哥的脸颊微微拂动，底下的小尾巴也毛茸茸地在他哥的小腹来回撩拨，端的是一副任君采撷的模样。被揉得眼神都迷离了犹嫌不够，手上要急切地带着朱一龙的指尖伸进湿软的温柔乡探索，嘴上一边小口地喘了，一边还不知死活地低声勾引。  
“哥哥……哥哥……你肏到……啊……肏进这里来好不好……我只喜欢你……你肏进来，我就……哈啊……能给你生一窝小兔子……到时候……到时候我和孩子就整天缠着你……你就再也跑不掉了……你就……哈……永远是我的了……”  
朱一龙越来越粗重的灼热呼吸拍打在他的长耳朵尖，酥了他半边身子，意识舒服得几乎要瘫软下去。可他下面等的实在难受，在浅处徘徊的三根手指根本不够，穴肉深处一缩一缩地，叫嚷着想吞吃更多。“哥哥……你怎么还不进来呀……”白宇眼睛湿漉漉地往回看，想去抓身后那两根大家伙，“哥哥……你是不是不乐意……你是不是怕了……”  
怕？到底谁该害怕，小兔子还没搞清么？朱一龙一舔后槽牙，彻底放弃了压制体内的兽欲喧嚣，偏头就叼住了白宇扑来扑去的粉白耳朵，开口是性感至极的沙哑——  
“乐意之至……”  
小兔子正忙着在心里高兴地转圈，他忘了转身去看他哥的表情——那双眼睛不知何时已变成了危险的竖瞳，半垂的眼睫掩着现出金色的眸子，那一错不错注视着身前人的模样，简直就是在盯着一只毫无防备的猎物……

“啊……哥哥……不行……吞不下的……”  
让人又爱又恨的小兔子，明明之前千央万求着自己进去，到动真格的时候却又推拒求饶起来……朱一龙竖瞳暗了又暗，啃咬的动作加了力度，在白宇细瘦的脖颈后留下一连串艳红的痕迹。  
“不许躲……”他的声音在嘬吻声中变得含混不清，“我在吃你呢……宝宝……”这么说着，身下的两根巨物又企图往抿成一线的花唇里挤。奈何大蛇的性器向来傲人，充血之后越发肿胀成恐怖的尺寸，往里送的时候本就找不到门路，再加上小兔子哼哼唧唧地扭腰躲闪，两根一起进去更成了不可能完成的任务。只见硕大的两个龟头急吼吼地在花唇花蒂上来回蹭弄而不得入，白宇难耐地咬住下唇，眼尾都是情动的绯色，“嗯……嗯……”  
朱一龙看不到白宇诱人的表情，但他却能感到那穴口有汩汩情液滴滴答答地落下来，润得他的两根性器一片湿滑。朱一龙额头与性器上的青筋俱是跳了两跳，好巧不巧，此时一滴微凉的情液正正滴在了他其中一根的马眼处，初尝鱼水之欢的大蛇哪儿受过这个，当下更是腹内欲火升腾，往那泄火之处探进四指撑开了就要生闯。白宇立时惊得三魂都要没了七魄，赶忙伸手安抚住身下两根凶器，再倒进朱一龙怀里，毛绒绒的耳朵在他哥的颈窝里撒娇似地蹭。  
“哥哥，咱们一个一个来……好不好嘛……”  
朱一龙叹了口气，白宇真是总有办法让他妥协。他只得让着小兔子先握了一根慢慢往里送，谁知小兔子才堪堪吞了一个头就嚷嚷着自己不行了，双手向后撑在他的大腿上倒着气不肯他再进一步。朱一龙只觉那穴口的媚肉一个劲儿地把他往深处吮，分明是一副想要得紧的模样，危如累卵的情欲轻而易举决了堤，他再忍不了许多，把怀里的小兔一把推倒在床上，掐着眼前白花花的细腰直挺挺地一插到底——  
“啊！……”  
白宇发出一声高亢的尖叫，说不清是疼还是爽，小屁股颤悠悠地想往前躲，又被朱一龙掐着腰撞进更深处。初经性事的花穴根本受不住这样的侵犯，白宇扭着腰晃着头，连声哭叫：  
“不可以……哈啊……哥哥……太深了……太大了……”  
朱一龙被白宇紧窒的穴肉夹得理智全无，此时白宇发出任何声音对他而言都是催情的春药。白宇越是求他，他越发大开大合地肏干起来，忽然，白宇扭动的腰僵了一瞬，两只软趴趴的耳朵也弹了起来。  
“是这里吗宝宝？是不是这里舒服？嗯？”朱一龙停下动作，俯下身去舔他的耳朵。  
哎呀，笨蛇，这也要问。白宇羞得要命，把大红脸埋进枕头里不答话，可朱一龙等不到他的回答，乱七八糟的顶撞就转成了耐心十足的浅浅抽插，每次都好像是故意在那点前喊停。白宇心痒难耐，实在没法再鸵鸟下去了，转头细声细气地唤：“哥哥……哥哥……”  
“嗯？我的宝宝怎么了？”温柔的声音里似乎憋着笑。  
他就是故意的！白宇愤愤地想，明明平时我要什么都给的，到了床上怎么还有两幅面孔呢！  
“呜……哥哥坏……哥哥好坏……我想要……哥哥不给我……呜呜呜……”  
白宇开始假哭，朱一龙却真实地慌张起来，小心翼翼地吻上他通红的眼尾，又顺着侧脸旖旎下去，吻他唇边那颗小痣。  
“不哭了不哭了，宝宝要什么哥哥就给什么……”  
说着，身下一个挺入，正撞在白宇那点上。小兔子被亲得发不出声音，只能在唇齿间唔唔叫唤，催着他哥再快点再深点。  
朱一龙自然从命，每一下都正中靶点。白宇垂下来的兔耳朵越竖越高，很快他就没了偏头接吻的力气，只能勉强趴在枕头上尖叫，每个尾音都像一把小钩子，勾得朱一龙精壮的腰越摆越快。没一会儿，白宇浑身就像通了电一般战栗起来，粉嫩的耳朵僵直在半空。  
“啊啊……哥哥……哥哥……”  
穴内好像有什么开关被打开了，朱一龙只觉得有一阵热流洒在自己性器的龟头上，再一瞥床单上一片白色的粘稠，小家伙竟是已经受不住泄了出来。  
高潮中的媚肉拼命推挤着其中深埋着的入侵者，朱一龙爽得粗喘，正待深入，谁知小兔子摆着耳朵要喊停。  
“哥哥，好了，我已经有小兔子了，不用再……”  
朱一龙哭笑不得，颇具暗示性地又一挺腰：“可是宝宝，我还没射到你里面，怎么可能有小兔子呀？”  
白宇惊讶地瞪大眼睛，被摩擦到酥麻的穴肉更紧了几分，朱一龙闷哼一声，小兔子却懵懂无知：“哥哥你怎么能没射呢？书上说这么夹紧的时候就会射了……”他突然担心起来：  
“哥哥，你该不会哪儿堵住了吧？”  
没等来回音，白宇以为戳到了他哥的痛处，挣扎着想起身安慰他。  
“没事儿，哥哥……也不是非要有小兔——啊！……”  
朱一龙咬着牙劈开层层律动吸吮的媚肉就往最深的宫口撞，没两下白宇就叫哑了嗓子，腰塌成软趴趴的一片瘫在床上，又被朱一龙的大手捞起来继续坚定地顶弄， 原本在不应期的性器又渐渐翘了起来。  
他身后那双金色竖瞳漫着危险的猩红：哼，你拿我和那些想肏你的兔子比吗，硬得快，泄得也快？

于是兔族白宇在这一夜深刻地领教了什么叫蛇族的“银枪不倒”。  
他从来不知道自己有这么敏感：哥哥舔吻过他的脊背，他要抖；哥哥掐弄他的乳尖，他要抖；哥哥外面那根大家伙擦着他的臀沟顶上他的尾巴根，他还要抖……等哥哥终于撞进他窄小的宫口，他已经几乎射不出东西，只剩前后两张嘴还在出水，又多得兜不住了般直往身下淌，简直要把整张床单都泡湿。  
他连求饶的意识都没了，偏偏大坏蛋指尖按揉着他被顶出形状的小腹，还要凑到他耳边问问题。  
“怎么样宝宝？要不要我射到这里面来？嗯？宝宝给我生小兔子好不好？”  
听起来温柔君子得很，只可惜身下干着禽兽的勾当，白宇已经被顶得叫不出来，脑子里混沌一片，胡乱地点头又摇头，喘息间是微弱的气声。  
“嗯……小兔子……哈啊……生小兔子……”  
朱一龙勾起一个得逞的笑，奖励似地亲亲他的兔耳朵，身下动作愈发凶猛起来：  
“好，我们生小兔子……”  
说完身下整根没入，囊袋拍打在白宇的大腿根清脆有声，小兔子全身又本能地痉挛起来，连宫口也一缩一缩地吸紧了巨物，朱一龙腰眼一麻，直接抵着子宫深处射了出来。  
白宇任由着微凉的精液一股又一股地拍打着自己脆弱的子宫壁，爽得白眼直翻，马上就要到达承受的极限，但朱一龙好像还嫌不够，一边激射着大股浓精一边在他的子宫里磨蹭，嘴上还说着荤话。  
“到处都射一点，这样才能生更多小兔子，对不对宝宝？”  
白宇张了张嘴，不知想说什么，可还没来得及发出任何声音，就眼前一黑，因为快感过载晕了过去。

不知过了多久，白宇悠悠醒转，觉得自己肚里被射得饱饱涨涨的，体内那根大家伙好像软了一些，就撑起身子拧着酸软的腰往前爬，花穴恋恋不舍地吐出带来欢愉的大家伙，发出“啵”一声轻响。  
“好了哥哥……”他的声音还微微带着颤，“这回肯定够了，我们睡觉吧……”  
腰间忽然被什么环住了往后带，白宇回身一看，眼睛瞪得溜圆：哥哥不知什么时候下半身化出了蛇形，长长的尾巴绕到前面缠上他的细腰，另一根性器仍然昂扬着，像是有意识般在他的花蒂上点头。  
小兔子惊呆呆，大蛇委屈屈：“你说过一个一个来的！”  
开玩笑，等这一个完事儿了你再说另一个又硬了，这不是要车轮战的节奏？小兔子可不傻，回过神来就挣扎着要逃。然而坏蛇狡猾得很，腰上那圈尾巴箍得紧紧的，又探出尾尖一下一下地抚着小兔子的背，手里再猛揉一通小兔子手感绝佳的小尾巴，白宇的翘屁股就不自觉地撅得更高，花穴又食髓知味地翕张起来。朱一龙满意地掐掐他的臀尖，另一根又不由分说地捅进去。  
“这么乖的小兔子，应该好好表扬，是不是？”  
话音刚落，朱一龙就着插入的姿势把白宇整个翻了过来，体内的大家伙在穴内结结实实地磨了一圈，白宇受不了这刺激，身前的性器喝醉酒了似的一摇一晃，想要吐点东西。朱一龙见状，伸手攥住小家伙的根部，又倾身封住小兔子想要抗议的嘴唇。  
“乖，射太多不好，待会儿咱们一起……”  
“唔唔唔！……呜……”  
借着窗棂透进来的月光，白宇这才看清朱一龙瞳孔的颜色，他本能地想逃跑，又不争气地在这个深吻中越溺越深，最后终于认命地闭上眼睛，搂住他哥的脖子沉醉下去。  
好吧，今晚真的是不用睡了。

从床头到床尾折腾了一晚，终于云歇雨住。白宇早已体力不支昏睡了过去，朱一龙凝望着怀中挚爱熟睡的脸庞，原本藏在欲望下面的幸福感此刻都咕嘟咕嘟冒起了泡。暖呼呼的被窝里，他摸摸白宇被精液灌得微微鼓起的小腹，突然想起了什么，长长的蛇尾缠绵地盘上小兔子的双腿，把他的下身垫高，再在圆圆的小屁股上轻拍一下，没力气的小尾巴就又可怜兮兮地抽动起来，湿漉漉的花穴无意识地缩紧了，穴口刚刚要露头的精液重新被吸了回去。  
朱一龙大功告成，刚要入睡，又睁开眼睛，觉得不甚稳妥。思考片刻，细长的尾尖就偷偷摸摸地向上滑去，找准了地方就钻进去封住了含得满满的小嘴。情热未退的小兔被微凉的蛇尾塞得不是很舒服，腰身在大蛇的臂弯里轻轻地扭动几下，模糊梦呓着朝他哥的方向蹭了蹭：“哥哥～……”  
朱一龙满足地在小兔子眉心轻吻。  
“跑不掉了，我的。”


End file.
